


Кто дерзнул

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Darkfic, Gen, Psychefuck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм не может понять, находит он себя или теряет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто дерзнул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And What Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48974) by draegonhawke. 



> AU. Кроссовер "Доктора Кто" с "Жизнью на Марсе".  
> Перевод строк из стихотворения Уильяма Блейка "Тигр" взят в варианте М. Калинина.
> 
> Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.  
> Беты перевода: KaterinaAvg, rose_rose  
> Баннер: Lily Pond

Сэм плетется в Управление, садится за стол, смотрит на бумаги перед собой, и всем вокруг абсолютно наплевать, будет он заниматься ими или нет. Он пытается привести мысли в порядок. Последние несколько дней его преследует низкий, едва уловимый гул, похожий на радиопомехи, то ли вызванный стрессом, то ли слышимый из будущего.

В Управлении Сэм выполняет свои обязанности с неспешностью человека, который давно отверг возможность побега как мечту глупца. Он задается вопросом "зачем", что он может изменить здесь, в грезах лежащего на больничной койке тридцать лет спустя, и каждый день приносит с собой новый ответ. Все они безрассудны, и ни один не похож на правду. 

Он работает здесь уже год. И вопреки или благодаря тому факту, что он потратил так много времени, пытаясь навести порядок, ему отчаянно хочется увидеть, как все развалится.

**_{ ночной кошмар, затаенный в чаще }_ **

Сэм просыпается в пыли и затхлости своей квартиры жарким летним утром. Пот покрывает каждый дюйм его тела, капли стекают к талии, словно холодный язык медленно движется вдоль позвоночника. Руки сжимают подушку так сильно, что затекли, и ему становится больно, когда кровь снова к ним приливает.

Он идет в Управление, садится за свой стол, чертит таблицы и перекладывает папки с делами в другом порядке – делает все возможное, чтобы убить время. И все еще ждет пробуждения, начиная думать, что не проснется никогда.

“Это не реально, − думает он, слова превращаются в мантру в его голове. − Это не реально. Это не реально. ЭтоНеРеально! ЭтоНеРеально! ЭтоНеРеально!” И прежде чем осознает, начинает выстукивать мантру пальцами на столе, улыбаясь с закрытыми глазами, но от покоя он сейчас далек, как никогда.

На следующий день Сэма подстреливают.

**_{ Кто раздул }_ **

В первое мгновенье он даже не понимает, что в него попала пуля, лишь слышит выстрел, его отбрасывает назад, вспышка резкой мучительной боли повыше бедра, слишком близко к позвоночнику, и что-то тепло-влажное выплескивается из живота по направлению к паху. Он злится, так и не успев почувствовать страх, потом глаза его заполняет небо, а ладонь такая липкая и красная, Анни склоняется над ним, с губ ее льется поток лихорадочных успокаивающих слов. Сэм отмечает у себя три симптома шока, но все остальное перекрывает несильное чувство дежавю.

“Это не травматическое переживание, − спокойно замечает голос разума в его голове и добавляет: − Это повтор травматического переживания”, − потому что на самом деле он по-прежнему бредит. Проклятье! – единственная возможная травма – та, что отправила его сюда!

Он должен бы зажимать рану, но его рука действует сама по себе и скользит вниз по рукаву рубашки Анни, сжимается вокруг ее запястья. Сквозь стиснутые зубы вырывается частое дыханье, но мозг совсем отключен от происходящего. Совершенно беспричинно он размышляет о насекомых, искрящихся кабелях и антикварной полицейской будке.

Анни пытается остановить кровь, ее лицо мерцает, и на несколько миллисекунд перед ним возникает мужчина. Он обнимает Сэма, тихо и настойчиво рассказывает ему, как выжить. Лицо Сэма кривится в зверином оскале. 

Когда он наконец теряет сознание, иллюзорный мир расходится по швам, и сквозь них просачивается гной абсурда. Перед глазами мелькают образы – кольцо, пламя, женщина в красном платье. Лондон, хотя с какой стати ему вообще может привидеться Лондон. И под всем этим низкий гул, все ближе, словно отдаленный гром, словно армии на марше, словно биенье его сердца, раздающееся с другой стороны вечности в такт его собственному. Он падает в мешанину звуков, и она накрывает его с головой.

**_{ в полночный час }_ **

Сэм приходит в себя в больнице, Анни сидит у кровати и смотрит на него. Увидев, что он открыл глаза, она улыбается и касается его лба тыльной стороной ладони.

− Доброе утро, − говорит она. − Ты здорово напугал всех нас, детектив-инспектор Тайлер. 

Он касается языком неба. Во рту сухо.  
− Я не хотел. − Его мозг прибавляет “в этот раз”. 

Анни отводит взгляд и начинает рыться в сумке. Она вытаскивает несколько вещей: книгу, блокнот, ручку, карманные часы – и протягивает ему 

− Я заскочила на минутку в твою квартиру. Надеюсь, ты не против. Захватила для тебя кое-что, подумала, что так тебе будет уютнее. 

− Спасибо, − говорит Сэм и заставляет себя чуть приподняться, чтобы взять вещи. Его взгляд замирает на часах. – Извини, но где ты… 

− Они завалились за телевизор, − объясняет Анни. – Я даже не знала, что у тебя есть такие, пока не услышала тиканье. Правда, оно странное, надо показать их мастеру. − Она передает часы. Сэм касается их и сразу понимает, о чем она говорит, – часы тикают, заметно вибрируя и дребезжа, словно сломанная вещь. Он роняет их на кровать.

− Всегда были сломаны, − сочиняет он на ходу. − Это не имеет значения. 

Часы так и лежат на его кровати, позабытые, пока Сэма не выписывают из больницы. Он прихватывает их, уходя домой.

**_{ Уголья бездумных глаз? }_ **

Сэм возвращается в Управление, не выздоровев окончательно, но вынужденное безделье в заточении квартиры буквально сводит с ума. Ему все еще тяжело ходить, но дома никак не избавиться от иллюзорного ощущения наручников на запястьях и рук, обнимающих его за плечи. Пару раз он мысленно кричит: “Я победил!” − сам не зная почему, слова приходят вместе с беззвучным смехом, от которого кружится голова. Да, еще и этот странный гул по-прежнему с ним.

Он по-черепашьи медленно входит в дверь, и офис взрывается аплодисментами, – даже Рэй хлопает, правда только тогда, когда все на него смотрят. Сэм признательно улыбается, он бы даже поклонился, если бы не боль в животе.

Когда аплодисменты стихают и он получает честно заслуженные любым раненым детективом похлопывания по спине, Рэй подходит к нему с заметным желанием оставить за собой последнее слово.  
− Наконец соизволил вернуться, да?

− Я думал, что лучше будет подождать, когда я перестану истекать кровью на полу, − отзывается Сэм.

− Пока ты там прохлаждался, мы тут вкалывали, как проклятые, − говорит Рэй. − И даже не думай, что… 

− Тебя когда-нибудь подстреливали, Рэй? – обрывает его Сэм. Вопрос вонзается в слова Рэя, словно нож, и кромсает их на части, а Сэм внимательно смотрит, будто чего-то ожидая. 

Молчанье длится несколько секунд, прежде чем Рэй открывает рот для ответа.

− Ты должен как-нибудь попробовать, − дружелюбно предлагает Сэм. Он понижает голос и комически поднимает брови в притворном веселье. − Открывает глаза на мир!

Он широко улыбается Рэю и, прихрамывая, движется к своему столу. Рэй к нему больше не вяжется.

**_{ Кто взлелеял сердца стук }_ **

В раздевалке в конце рабочего дня его настигает жуткая головная боль, и все окружающие звуки исчезают, а на их место приходят другие. Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в свой шкафчик, Сэм прижимается лбом к холодному металлу, снова, и снова, и снова. Он не знает, как долго находится в таком положении, пока позади него не появляется Анни, ее голос еле доносится до него сквозь черный и бескрайний океан.  
− Сэм! Что с тобой?

Он оборачивается, и его лицо выразительно кричит о том, чего не могут передать слова − он словно истекает кровью и распадается на части.  
– Я чувствую себя больным. Я не понимаю.

− Что с тобой не так?

− Доктор ошибся, − говорит он. − Что-то пошло не так. Так не должно было быть. 

− Если тебе нужно вернуться в больницу… − начинает Анни.

− Как его звали? – спрашивает Сэм, потому что действительно не может вспомнить. – Доктор. Доктор. Я не могу… − Его лицо кривится. − Анни, _почему я не могу вспомнить_?

− Я знаю, что иногда, после травматического переживания…

− _Барабаны_ , Анни. − Как только он произносит это, барабаны начинают звучать громче и мощнее, словно в награду за правильную гипотезу. Сэм прижимает руку к уху и понимает, что медленно качает головой в такт.  
− Но я был не прав, они − не будущее. Они… все и всегда, и _зовут_ меня…

− Здесь нет барабанов, Сэм, − говорит Анни, мягко берет его за руку и отводит ее в сторону от головы. – Послушай! Они в твоей голове.

Он непонимающе смотрит на нее.  
− В моей голове? 

Она кивает.

Сэм протягивает к ней руку, проводит по щеке, спускается к подбородку.  
−… все хорошо, − решает он. 

Рука Анни ложится поверх его, не прижимая ее к себе сильнее, но и не отталкивая.  
− Что именно?

Он улыбается, всячески стараясь ободрить ее.  
− Все в порядке. Скоро ты их тоже услышишь.

**_{ В колыбели грубых рук? }_ **

Сэм принимается неумело мастерить что-то в углу своей квартиры рядом с телевизором. Он начинает с радиоприемника, потом добавляет второй, потом разбирает третий и телефон. Он сам не знает, что делает, он говорит себе, что это поможет снова связаться с будущим, и чем больше он возится, тем больше ему это нравится.

Его сны полны непонятных слов. Генетическая каскадная методика, эффекты долгосрочного психологического подавления и возможность радикального изменения личности вследствие травмирующего события, которому он не может дать названия. Сэм просыпается, думая о докторах, наблюдающих за ним, лежащим в коме в 2006, и его мозг переполняет ненависть к этому слову. Озлобленный, он идет в Управление, даже не замечая, что взял часы с собой. 

День полон обычных раздражающих факторов. У Джина три новых синонима для слова “гей”, которыми тот совершенно очарован и активно пользуется, а Рэй, хоть и не донимает его, но и не избегает. Сэм стоически терпит все это, ему кажется, что в горле булькает кровь, поднимаясь вверх, так что он даже может почувствовать ее вкус на языке. 

В этот раз не Анни находит его в раздевалке, балансирующим на грани реальности, а Рэй. Он понимает это, когда Рэй начинает смеяться. Потом приближается к нему сзади на расстояние, достаточно близкое для секретов и оскорблений, и говорит.  
− Отправляйся домой, босс. − По голосу понятно, что он имеет в виду Гайд.

Сэм оборачивается, улыбается и подходит ближе, лицом к лицу, шепчет Рэю на ухо:  
− Это отличная идея.

И бьет того в живот.

Рэй сгибается пополам, и Сэм бьет его снова и снова, пока его руки не оказываются на плечах у Рэя и он заставляет того встать на колени. Рэй отлично смотрится в этой позиции, как-то очень правильно, и Сэм хватает его за волосы и задирает его голову вверх.  
− Расскажи мне, − говорит он. − _Расскажи._ Как мне попасть домой?

Рука Рэя сжимается в кулак, и Сэм сильно пинает его. Это так здорово – ощущать мягкую плоть под своей ногой, чувствовать, как импульс от пинка распространяется по ней вверх. Он впечатывает каблук ботинка в живот Рэя и поворачивает ногу. Сэм понимает, что смеется, лишь когда слышит эхо своего смеха, отскакивающее от стен.

Он кружит вокруг Рэя, глядя на то, как тот не может подняться и раздумывает, поддаться рациональному порыву помочь, или немедленно покинуть комнату, или же отдаться во власть темного шепота, что твердит ему: “Давай, можешь не торопиться, можешь насладиться процессом − он полностью в твоей власти, и ты можешь разорвать его, восхитительный кусочек за восхитительным кусочком”. Сэм наклоняется, и рука его замирает над шеей Рэя, прежде чем он заставляет себя отвести удар. “Ударь его снова. Вырви ему глотку. Разбей ему голову! Убей его и возрадуйся!” 

Сэм выходит из комнаты. Его бьет дрожь, но он больше не хромает.

Дома он рассеяно берет в руки часы; медленно водит большим пальцем по кругам на их гравированной поверхности. Голова кружится, и он слышит лишь барабаны и свой смех, снова и снова.

**_{ Кто из горна вынимал }_ **

Сэм просыпается слишком, слишком рано и сразу же садится за свое устройство. Диаграммы ясно стоят у него перед глазами, быстрое стаккато нот и инструкций, которые нельзя игнорировать. Он не чувствует усталости.

Он разбивает телевизор и копается в его внутренностях, почти ожидая найти обрывки красного платья, что носила девочка с настроечной таблицы. Он находит нужные детали в битом стекле и расщепленном дереве и добавляет их в механизм, предназначения которого до сих пор не знает. 

К восходу солнца устройство завершено и полностью функционально – пусть он еще не понимает, что это значит. Он встает, внимательно осматривает его и едва не разбивает на кусочки.

Да, оно завершено, но нет в нем изящества. Над этим нужно будет еще поработать.

**_{ Плоти яростный металл? }_ **

Порой Сэм считает, что сходит с ума. Иногда он думает, что тонет в кошмаре, порожденном собственным бредом. Временами он размышляет, имеет ли безумие хоть какой-то смысл здесь, а потом задумывается, имеет ли оно какой-либо смысл вообще.

Моментами он твердо убежден, что никогда не существовал; и весь мир – лишь какофония барабанов в его голове. 

Сэм идет в Управление, но Рэя там нет, и никто не смотрит на него, словно они знают, что произошло. Джин по-прежнему ведет себя как король и всеми нагло командует, но если сегодня он выберет в жертвы Сэма, это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни. Сэм знает, что непременно позаботится об этом. 

Это пугает его. То, что он делает, – зло, а он не считает себя злым. Но он расползается, словно опухоль, и нет никого в мире, кто смог бы остановить этот процесс.

**_{ Улыбнулся или нет  
Он творенью своему }_ **

Сэм прекращает спать. Он проводит две ночи подряд, работая над устройством, и утром, когда заканчивает, откидывается назад и громко смеется минуты три. Устройство размером с небольшой магнитофон с двойной рукояткой, напоминающей пистолет, гладкое и элегантное настолько, насколько ему позволяют разрозненные детали, и, пробегая пальцами по спайкам, Сэм чувствует силу, таящуюся внутри.

Он звонит в офис, чтобы убедиться, что Рэй на месте, приносит устройство с собой, держа его в руках, словно обрез. Заходит в комнату, все оскорбления и издевки, что пришлось ему вынести, всплывают в памяти, и он в лучшем настроении, чем когда-либо. 

Джин и Рэй, и Анни, и Крис − они все в общей комнате, и Джин тотчас замечает устройство в его руках, Сэм даже не успевает поздороваться.  
− Что это за хреновина? − требовательно спрашивает Джин. − Еще одна твоя игрушка из Гайда?

− Тебе нравится? Я назвал ее Прибор для Гиперсжатия Материи. − Сэм пожимает плечами. − Не самое броское имя, но он работает. И великолепно. 

Рэй вынимает сигару изо рта, понимая, что привлекает к себе внимание, но не в силах удержаться от язвительного комментария. Сэм смотрит на него, и его сердце бьется с силой двух сердец. 

− Давай, Рэй, − говорит он. − Тебе же так хочется спросить. Твои подозрительные маленькие глазки так и бегают. Ты хочешь спросить меня, в чем смысл этого прибора. Ты хочешь узнать, что он делает. 

Рэй переводит взгляд с коробки на лицо Сэма. Сэм видит, как Рэй сглатывает, медленно облизывая пересохшие губы неповоротливым языком.  
− И что он делает? 

− Это, − говорит Сэм, нацеливает ПГМ и стреляет.

Рэй кричит. Он вынужден кричать, хочет он того или нет, потому что его легкие сжимаются и его гортань съеживается, все его тело словно складывается внутрь, заставляя дыханье вырываться с губ вместе с кипящими каплями крови, сжатыми до состояния льда, усеивая ею пол вокруг. Его конечности нелепо дергаются, потому что сквозь мускулы и нервы проносится энергия, возникая из ниоткуда и исчезая в никуда; его мозг прекращает работу, а кости расщепляются, потом разжижаются, потом обращаются в порошок и кристаллизуются, и все еще – чудеса дизайна – разум (какой уж есть) теплится в глазах, когда Рэй становится размером с собаку, но к тому времени, когда он достигает размера крысы, в глазах не остается ничего. 

Сэм чувствует, как смех подкатывает к горлу и вырывается наружу коротким удивленным хихиканьем. Ему почти хочется, чтобы он еще не сделал этого, просто для того, чтобы иметь возможность проделать это вновь.

Крис издает вопль.

Сэм поворачивает коробку в сторону Джина, которому как раз приходит мысль броситься на Сэма. Джин замирает, остановленный на полном ходу. На его лице застывает странный взгляд, словно он видит перед собой наполовину своего детектива-инспектора, а наполовину самого дьявола, и Сэм переводит взгляд на Анни.  
− Иди сюда. 

Анни качает головой.  
− Сэм…

Он смотрит ей в глаза, и что-то в его легких сжимается и вырывается наружу.  
− Иди сюда!

Не отводя глаз, она делает один дрожащий шаг к нему, потом еще один, как будто не может остановиться. Он не разрывает зрительного контакта, притягивает ее к себе, словно сматывая невидимый клубок. 

− Кто ты? – спрашивает Джин.

Сэм открывает рот и не отвечает.  
−…часы на моем столе, − говорит он. − Я хочу, чтобы ты дал их мне. 

Анни приближается, и он улыбается, показывая зубы, обнимает ее за талию и поворачивается в сторону Джина.

− Часы, старший детектив-инспектор Хант. Прямо сейчас, если вам не сложно.

Джин медленно пересекает комнату, ни на миг не отрывая от него взгляда, Сэм впервые видит, чтобы кто-то двигался так осторожно, и напряжение в воздухе похоже на бездонную ловушку, в которую можно проваливаться вечно. Пальцы Сэма отбивают ритм на бедре Анни, ее тепло так приятно. Он чувствует, что его собственная температура заметно ниже, и это правильно. 

Джин берет в руки часы.  
− Чего ты хочешь?

− Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл их, − говорит Сэм.

− А что если не открою?

Сэм делает шаг вперед, волоча Анни за собой, вытягивает руку с ПГМ, упираясь прибором прямо в живот Джина. Рука Джина сжимается в кулак, несильно, как раз настолько, чтобы открыть часы, и из них струится свет цвета белого вина. Сэм опьянен им уже давно. 

− Я не Сэм Тайлер, − говорит Сэм, выплевывая слова, словно желчь. – Я никогда не был твоим детективом-инспектором. 

− Тогда кто ты? − спрашивает Джин.

Он улыбается. Он хочет засмеяться, он хочет колотить по стенам в ритме барабанов, он хочет швырнуть Джина на пол, овладеть им, причинить ему боль, заставить его кричать, утверждая свое абсолютное господство над ним, над Анни, над всем. Его сердце скачет бешеным галопом, знакомый четырехударный бит зовет его к дому. 

− Я − Мастер, − говорит он, − и вы будете повиноваться мне.

**_{ Неужели агнец был  
Порожденьем тех же чар? }_ **

Он позволяет им свободно разгуливать по своей ТАРДИС и мурлычет себе под нос, размышляя об этом. Когда они вспоминают себя, когда пытаются сбежать, он глубоко заглядывает в их глаза – и, найдя след рациональности в их мыслях, ухватившись, вытягивает его наружу и крошит в пальцах своей воли. Джин пройдет для него сквозь огонь и воду, Анни убьет для него население любой планеты, и это знание наполняет Мастера сатанинским восторгом.

В какой-то момент, шествуя по своим небольшим владениям, он проходит мимо комнаты Джина и слышит, как тот плачет. Это глубокие постыдные всхлипы, которые может издавать лишь тот, кто дошел до состояния полного безразличия к тому, как он выглядит со стороны. Мастер замирает у дверного проема и наблюдает за Джином двенадцать минут, пока тот не поднимает голову. 

− Не отчаивайся, − говорит Мастер и заходит внутрь, чтобы поцеловать Джина в лоб. В Джине еще осталось достаточно от самого себя, чтобы в глазах его вспыхивал гнев, и Мастер наклоняется ближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Джин сломлен, но в нем теплится бунтарский дух, и для Мастера это − самое лучшее время.  
− Еще не все потеряно. Мы будем вместе очень-очень долго.


End file.
